Rahat Ali
| birth_place = Multan, Punjab, Pakistan | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Left-arm fast-medium | role = Bowler | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 3 | heightm = 1.91 | international = true | testdebutdate = 1 February | testdebutyear = 2013 | testdebutagainst = South Africa | testcap = 211 | lasttestdate = 3 July | lasttestyear = 2015 | lasttestagainst = Sri Lanka | odidebutdate = 9 June | odidebutyear = 2012 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odicap = 189 | lastodidate = 26 July | lastodiyear = 2015 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | odishirt = 90 | club1 = Punjab cricket team | year1 = 2001/02 | club2 = KRL cricket team | year2 = unkown | club3 = Multan Tigers | year3 = 2007–2015 | club4 = Karachi Kings | year4 = 2017 | clubnumber4 = | club5 = Quetta Gladiators | year5 = 2018– | clubnumber5 = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 10 | runs1 = 94 | bat avg1 = 9.50 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 35* | deliveries1 = 2494 | wickets1 = 52 | bowl avg1 = 35.91 | fivefor1 = 2 | tenfor1 = n/a | best bowling1 = 6/127 | catches/stumpings1 = 2/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 4 | runs2 = 0 | bat avg2 = – | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 0* | deliveries2 = 24 | wickets2 = 5 | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = n/a | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 3/40 | catches/stumpings2 = –/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 46 | runs3 = 205 | bat avg3 = 6.40 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 35* | deliveries3 = 7,635 | wickets3 = 173 | bowl avg3 = 21.57 | fivefor3 = 9 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 6/62 | catches/stumpings3 = 14/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 17 | runs4 = 34 | bat avg4 = 16.50 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 12* | deliveries4 = 717 | wickets4 = 14 | bowl avg4 = 43.28 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 3/58 | catches/stumpings4 = 2/– | date = 10 December | year = 2013 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/323244.html Cricinfo }} Rahat Ali (born 12 September 1988) is a Pakistani cricketer who represents Pakistan cricket team. He is a left-arm fast-medium bowler and bats right handed. Rahat belongs to a PCB registered club of Multan, PCC (Pioneers Cricket Club) He has represented Multan Tigers, Khan Research Laboratories; and Sui Northern Gas Pipelines Limited. He has selected for One Day International (ODI) series against Sri Lanka in 2012. Rahat Ali made his test debut against South Africa on 1 February 2013. Rahat Ali bowls with a side-on action and is capable of maintaining speeds around 140 km/h, but he insists his focus is more on swing. A left-arm fast bowler, he took to serious cricket during his first year of college, playing for Multan Cricket Club. Rahat Ali has often been a consistent member of the Pakistan test squad. External links *Cricinfo Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:Living people